Sasuke Googly-eyes
by The Real Chys Lattes
Summary: Alternate universe where everything is exactly the same but the sharingan is replaced with googly eyes. (This was originally posted by me on tumblr in response to littlelordofmischief's request.)


'Sasuke Googly-eyes' by Chys Lattes

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

This was originally posted by me on Tumblr for littlelordofmischief: "Alternate universe where everything is exactly the same but the sharingan is replaced with googly eyes."

-Well, maybe not Exactly the same-

The young boy jumped from tree to tree, desperately trying to get away from the terror that was chasing him. His chakra was something else, his killing intent was paralyzing, but still the boy pushed on with his fight-or-flight response telling him- no, screaming at him, to run away. The man could turn into a snake, for crying out loud! What did he want from Sasuke Uchi-Googly anyways?

His annoying, blond best friend Naruto Flush-The-Potty had already been knocked unconscious whilst fighting the giant snake their opponent had summoned, though at least he won that fight. His brilliant and pretty, pink haired teammate Sakura Wins-At-Uno was unfortunately nowhere to be seen, and he feared she'd been injured. Sasuke had been effectively separated from the rest of his team as he frantically ran through the Forest of You're-probably-heading-for-Death.

He was never going to make it at this rate... he had to use it!

There was no other option. He'd been cautioned that with such great power comes great resp- wait, that was a quote from a Spiderman comic he'd stolen from Shino Anbu-Runs-Away last week. Either way, he knew he should not use it willy-nilly, or he would drain all of his chakra from overuse and it would lose it's effectiveness against an opponent, but there was nothing for it. It was now or never.

With an abrupt halt on the branch of a giant tree, Sasuke planted his feet against the bark and channeled his chakra into it to keep himself steady. He needed all of his concentration to release this special ability, and after all of his chakra training, that tiny bit of chakra he was already using was now second nature. This would be a piece of cake. (Unless the cake was a lie. He still wasn't clear on that part.)

Focusing the rest of his power on his ocular jutsu, Sasuke released the seal on his kekkei genkai. The moment he felt the power flood his eyes, his vision changed. It became something like a fun-house-mirror with less fun and less houses, and while the inability to see precisely what was in front of him was possibly the worst hindrance, his peripheral vision was top-freaking-notch. He saw his opponent's face swim up in his line of sight, rising from below the tree branch like a bird swooping upwards.

"I will have your clan's secret power, Sass-uke-kun!" the creepy snake-loving gender-fluid shinobi screeched as he landed on the branch before Sasuke... just in time to see the power take hold and the eyes of his target completely transform.

For a few seconds, which in a battle of ninja is like a few short eternities, they both stood there in stunned silence as the effect of the jutsu kicked in. Sasuke felt the tickle of a bead of sweat trickle down the left side of his face, but held his eyes wide open, staring down his now slack-jawed opponent. With rising trepidation, Sasuke decided it was time. He gave his head a slight jiggle, which created a rattling noise, coupled with complete and utter distortion of his vision.

This was either the moment of his victory, or the moment of his death.

With trembling shoulders, and lips pressed tight in a flat line across his pale face, the snake-obsessed shinobi let out the tiniest of noises, a pained sound at first, which would then crescendo into a full out fit of belly-jostling laughter. He was so lost to the painful wracking gut-busting, breath-stealing laughing that he lost hold of his chakra, then fell from the tree. Sasuke watched (out of the corner of one of his googly-eyes) in mild amusement as his jounin-level, S-rank, totally deadly opponent smashed his head open on the branches below.

Sighing in exhaustion mixed with the knowledge he and his team were now safe, Sasuke released his jutsu, and his eyes went back to normal.

Never would he speak of this to his teammates. It was always too embarrassing when he had to resort to his secret clan weapon. The last time he'd used it was actually recently, against a formidable fellow genin opponent named Lee, whom he'd at first assumed had somehow managed to steal his ability or might have been part of his clan, until he realized the kid just unfortunately had very strange eyes. Sasuke had shrugged it off as inconsequential.

His teammates knew of his odd eye situation, but there was no point in bringing it up for a fresh ribbing. He had serious work to do, like complete the Chunin exams and get revenge on his extra-googly-eyed brother, Itachi Uchi-Googly, whose eyes, upon their full realization of the true form of their clan's kekkei genkai ability, had been so horrific that the very sight of them had killed off the rest of his clan with heart failure. He could never forgive his brother for this. He had to get stronger, and the road to chunin was the first step. He wouldn't let things like his own disparaging over his clan's ability stand in the way. It was a potentially deadly weapon, to be used as he saw fit.

He looked back through the forest, determined, and as he jumped from tree to tree Sasuke imagined up a brilliant fight between himself and the now deceased snake-like shinobi, which involved fire balls, mud clones, well placed kunai, and lots of gore and blood. His teammates would believe it, (hell, believing things was Naruto's motto as of late) since they knew Sasuke was the class genius. He smirked as he headed back to where he last saw Flush-The-Potty, dangling helplessly from the tree by a well placed kunai to his britches. He knew he'd find Wins-At-Uno somewhere nearby. She'd be so enthralled with his tale of terror he'd probably get a hug from her.

With renewed motivation, the chunin exams really were a piece of cake after that. Hn. Guess it wasn't a lie.


End file.
